He Can't Help But Cry When He Laughs
by NimNimAwesome
Summary: He's all Rigby wants, he wants nothing more than to make their Bromance more. But when he laughs he cries because he knows that it's funny, and that's it all they'll ever be..Or maybe not..MORBY! I hate my summaries..


**Le gasp! Finally I am a proud author of a Morby fic! I wanted to do one for so long but with school and procrastination i never really wrote one and now I have done so! **

**Okay so I was kind of out of it when I wrote this considering that I was sick... so if something just doesn't make sense or anything that's cool, I didn't mean to make that way. Oh! Before I forget the characters are humans and base off of Mookie000's designs I suggest you take your lazy butt over to Google images or Tumblr and search for her!**

**I don't own Regular show! If I did Mordecai and Rigby would be humanized and making me sweet sweet sticky yaoi... **

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**

* * *

Rigby held in a breath and released it creating the soft noise of a sign that symbolized how excruciatingly bored he was.

His golden brown eyes darted from the T.V. screen to the soft face of a blue haired man. The mans face was twisted into a grotesque display of concentration with his blue eyebrows furrowed inward, and a pink tongue with a silver piercing sticking out od the corner of his mouth. His long fingers mashed mercilessly into the black controller, making an abundance of irritating clicking noises that conjoined with the groans of frustration coming from said man.

Rigby groaned even louder, letting his head fly back and hang languidly over the back of the couch. His mop of messy brown hair followed and hung lifelessly as he began to groan and sigh even louder, absolutely determined to make Mordecai notice him.

As Rigby continued to allow his head to hang back an idea popped into his head. The idea was weird but weird was practically Rigby's middle name. Big brown eyes drifted cautiously toward the back of the Mordecai's head. Rigby took in the sight that was the back of his head. Plotting on which area on the blue mane he would strike. The shorter boy found his the spot on his prey and mentally placed a target on the spot that will fall victim to his evil plan.

As quietly as he could manage he slithered his way off the couch and crawled on his fingertips and toes, slowly stalking forward as a wave of sweet vengeance crashed upon his bored shores. He breathed a small sigh of relief ounce he had found himself under his crushes head, behind the couch of course.

A devilish smirked had played it's was onto Rigby's tan lips and he rose to his feet and turned around. He outstretched his hands just so; it was in the perfect spot to grab his best friend without him noticing beforehand.

In his head he counted down from ten, with every passing number his devious mind conjured up images of Rigby and his plan going perfectly well.

He had reached his desired number and he said to himself that it was show-time.

He released an animalistic and guttural noise and he had pounced into his victim while sinking his canines into the back of the blue-haired man's skull. Mission accomplished.

Mordecai had let out a shriek so high that it would most likely damage his manliness to the point of no return. He had thrown his controller forcefully towards the wall; its journey was short lived as well as its life span as it crashed loudly into the cream colored walls. It shattered in what can be described as a _bazillion_ pieces, with wires and plastic littering its corpse like flowers to a fallen hero.

The taller man had let out an angry and pained growl as he stalked towards Rigby and pounced ferociously onto the tanned 23 year old. The look on his face was so disturbed and pissed that Rigby couldn't help but whimper in response while running away like a little bitch.

The brown haired male ran around and narrowly dodged many assorted items that threatened his means of escape. He was lucky that he was small enough to be agile and quick while Mordecai was just swift but clumsy. When it came to being chased Rigby definitely had the upper-hand.

His left foot had breeched the barrier that separated him and freedom that was the front door. He could feel the fresh and crisp taste of autumn air and freedom race through his veins, but it was taken away from him much quicker than he would like when a hand shot out and snagged him from behind and whipped him back into the park house. Despite his efforts of violent flailing and screams along with clinging to the door frame for dear life, he was still forced inside were he would face the wrath of his best friend.

The smaller male was plopped unceremoniously on the rough fabric of their abused couch. He made a small 'oof' noise but he refused to lift his eyes knowing that they held in the laughter that Rigby fought to keep inside his mouth. This was battle that he was sure to lose.

As Mordecai's blue stare burned angry holes into Rigby's head, said male was trembling uncontrollably while clamping his hands tightly around his mouth trying to hold back the snickers of delight. The pressure began to build and build, making Rigby's glass of self control crack threateningly and overflow. It had finally become to much as he breathed in and let a loud and childish guffaw leave his chapped lips. His throat vibrating and clamping shut because of to much laughter leaving the sly male to silently laugh while clapping hands together like a retarded seal.

The blue man just stared at his friend as bewildered as he could be, usually when he did this the lithe male would beg and scream death threats at him, but laughing? That was new enough to scare him. His folded arms fell at his sides as he gazed even more at the laughing fool. He studied Rigby's face taking in every crinkle in his eyes when the squinted in delight. He took in the sight of his glamorous white teeth with larger than average canines along with the small peeks he got at his small pink tongue.

Those brown eyes were nearly shut as tears poured out of them. Tears had a race down his angled cheeks and slid their way into his open mouth. Once Rigby tasted the salty water he gagged and quit his cackling, and began to make sputtering noises as he tried to rid himself of the taste that invaded his mouth.

"You are pathetic, dude." Mordecai stated. Rigby looked up and gave an inquisitive look.

"Why would say that, my awesomeness would rape the hell out of yours!"

"That statement just proved my point."

"Stop talking!" Rigby picked up a pillow and threw it at his taller friend. It made a small noise as it hit Mordecai's face, as it fell away from his face it uncovered a small and smug smirk gracing his handsome face. Mordecai's giant feet carried him towards the fuming male, who sat with his skinny arms across his lithe chest, face red as a tomato.

Those deep brown doe like eyes locked onto the ground, making faces at the floor always made him better because the ground can't do anything to stop him or respond.

He was forced to break his concentration on the ground when he felt a large hand ruffle his hair playfully, tousling it about his head making his perfect 'do' utterly ruined and replaced with a messier look. Rigby couldn't stand it when his friend did that but he loved it all the same. His chest would constrict and his heart would be wrapped in indescribable warmth, making his whole, albeit, small body heat up and feel fire racing through his veins, as if the blood that lied with his inner workings were replaced by fire. He believes that's what they call 'love.'

Yes, Rigby has managed to dig himself a huge hole of self hate and bliss, a hole so wide and deep that every time he tries to climb out he is refused to leave. He felt trapped and unloved. But every time Mordecai waltz in and instigate bromantic activities it gives Rigby a new rung in the stepladder that would lead him out of the Friend-Zone. But every time he sees his crush chatting it up with Margaret he feels as if the red haired woman took a saw to his ladder and removed two steps of his ladder. One step forward, two steps back.

He hated her for that.

Rigby was lulled from his thoughts when he felt hot breath on his lips. He opened his eyes and saw blue staring at him; hunger laced the iris of his friend's eyes. Those lips were so close to Rigby's that if he were to adjust himself he would be pressing onto the welcoming pierced ones.

Rigby brought his shaking hands up and placed the cold and clammy appendages on the face of his crush and gave him a lopsided smile. He wanted to kiss him so bad at the moment; he desperately _wanted_ to lazily move his lips against, to feel his pierced tongue on his and he wanted to make his mouth moan his name as he nibbled on his lips. The temptation was overriding his body; the want was becoming almost too unbearable as he shifted himself so that head tilted so he could have better access of the lips he was craving. Even thought their lips were not making contact didn't mean that they weren't close enough to do so.

"Rigby, can you do me a favor?" Those eyes had trapped Rigby as the tanned male nodded. "I need to practice kissing for my date with Margaret."

Fuck, he should have known it had nothing to do with him. How could he be so stupid! It was always her, Margaret this, Margaret that. And now he was just going to be used for his and _her_ sake.

Rigby eyes stared to water again but not from too much laughter. He removed his hands from the blue males face and placed them harshly on his chest pushing the bigger of the two away so that he could excuse himself. He moved swiftly but not quick enough, for Mordecai caught his ankle and Rigby tumbled ungracefully to the floor.

"What the hell man!?" Great now, Mordecai was pissed. Was there anything else that Rigby could screw up?

As much as Rigby wanted to flip over on his back so he could stand up for his pathetic self, his body wouldn't budge. He just laid there like a fucking idiot, crying into the soft carpet. Besides the carpet was never one to judge.

The hand on his ankle never left it only proceeded to tighten more as Mordecai begged him to flip himself over so he could talk to him. His deep voice became more and more strained and angry with every plea that was ignored. But soon enough the pleas stop as the hoodie clad male sighed heavily and began to remove his hand from the ankle and placed it on the back of Rigby's shaggy head, shuffling the locks once again.

"I'm sorry, I lied."

Rigby's muffled cries ceased.

"When I said that I wanted to kiss you for practice for a date was a lie," Mordecai continued. "I should of just told you the truth, that I wanted to kiss you because I love you."

Rigby felt his heart stop. Shock was replaced with a feeling of happiness. It flourished wildly in his heart and mind like a well care for rose. It filled his body with fireworks and color, the black and white canvas that was discarded was retrieved and was painted on with the picture of love. Its warm embrace reminded him so much of the feeling he defined as love, except it ruled his heart so much more passionately.

Rigby rolled over and sat up faster than he was ever moved in his life. The feeling of adrenaline powered by love fueled his body to move faster, and he couldn't wait to kiss the man in front of him. And once he did he would never let go.

Never nor ever would he let this one go. For all Rigby cared Margaret can go fuck herself.

* * *

**Well that escalated quickly, remember to tell me what you thought mmkay?**

**~Love,**

**NimNimAwesome**


End file.
